


[Podfic] Even To Your Darkest Hour

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Guardian Angels, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Resurrection, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has always lived with a second voice inside his head, one that's named itself R, and claims to be Enjolras's guardian angel, and has been a lifelong source of conflict and companionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Even To Your Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Even to Your Darkest Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985216) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> ... this is the last Les Mis one for a little bit... sooo ENJOY. Cuz this one rocks even though it made me cry... I cried... seriously
> 
> P.S. I'm for sale!! ;) [HERE](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/60677.html?thread=1620229#t1620229) In attempt to help raise money to aid the people devastated by the typhoon in the Philippines. I'm willing to record pretty much anything provided I can get permission from the authors in question. And even if you don't wanna buy podfics by me there are many other things people are donating in exchange for donations!

Even To Your Darkest Hour

By: Samyazaz

10:32

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wf0uosyw2vo2zs5/Even_To_Your_Darkest_Hour.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wf0uosyw2vo2zs5/Even_To_Your_Darkest_Hour.mp3)


End file.
